zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 10. Goron Mines
Chapter 10. Goron Mines Me-Lets Go. We run to top. The Gorons are hiding, some children gorons are crying. This can't be good. We kept running. Gorormon-Okay. Darvus I can go no further. Good luck brother. Darvus led us in. Me-So Darvus, explain to us why you live with the Gorons? Darvus-Ask your self, why did you live with the Zoras? We endured a long talk, the three of us. The fairies just talked about going home and what they will do when they get back. We payed no attention to them. Darvus-So you must be really good then. Me-You bet. I will have to teach you sometime. Argorok-Yeah me too. Darvus-Yes, that would be nice. Huh, oh. We are here. Dungeon 2-Goron Mines Me-Holy crap!!!! It's hot!!!! Argorok-Yeah. It is hot. Darvus-Yeah right. This is mt temperature. ???-HARRAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Me-What was that? Darvus-It sounded like it came from the Main Storage. Me-How would you know that? Darvus-During the summer, I come in and help transport items. Me and Argorok-WHAT!!!!!!!! SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!! ???-HARRAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me-Okay, well lead the way. We went into a large room filled with lava. There was only a ramp that lead to the other side. Me-So now wha.... I stopped to think. We are going to have to roll, but how? I looked around, trying to find something to us across. Finally, there was a useful item. A blue book. Titled-"How to use magic arrows". I flipped it open and started reading. Darvus-That might work for you but, I am gonna need something better. Darvus pulls out of his pocket a red stone. Darvus-This stone lets me roll like a goron. To stop, I have to put on the iron boots. Darvus put on iron boots and held his stone tightly. He closed his. Magic power was flying out of him. He opened his and was about to throw his stone, instead he turned into a hurling rock on fire and slammed into the ground of other side. Argorok-I will use my deku leaf that the great deku tree gave me. Argorok ran and jumped holding his leaf above him. He glided to the other side. My turn. I took out my bow and arrows. I charged ice cold energy into the arrow and released it. It hit the ramp, freezing it to a ice cold super slippery ramp. I pulled out my Zora shell and slid out to the other side. We entered to the next room, there was at least 10 of those moblins, as Tatl calls them. They were no challenge. The door that would lead us to the next room was blocked by some kind of odd barrier. Darvus step on a pedestal and pulled out some kind of odd white conductor. He played a beautiful song. Odd though that Argorok and I weren't playing. But where the musc was coming from, we didn't care. The door opened and we ran in. Miniboss: Shadow Battle 3 Shadow-Hahahaha. I knew you guys would... come. That is a huge sword on his back. Darvus-Yes. Thank you. Are you a hero too, since you are in a tunic? Me-No!! He works for Ganondorf. He is the enemy as well. Shadow-Well my name is Shadow. Prepare for your next challenge. As I thought, he split into three. He will be even more weaker. He ran at me, and with one slash I finished him. As well did Argorok and Darvus. Shadow is on his knees breathing hard. Shadow-Hehehe. So you think that you are strong as three. I will- Me-Shut the hell up. I pull out a ice arrow and shot it at him. It knocked him of into the lava. Shadow-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Argorok-That is the last of him. We ran into the next room. Boss-Trinexx ???-HARRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A huge three-headed turtle-like beast comes out of the lava. Me-Hmm. I study it. Me- Darvus get your stone ready. Argorok, when you see Darvus ram into him, use the deku leaf and blow a very powerful wind. at its injured area. Darvus after my arrow. It roars once more. I release the ice arrow at him. Darvus smash into its red head. Argorok blows the wind at him. It is slightly stunned. We repeat the same maneuver 10 times, and it falls to pieces. We walk over and it turns to dust. Three heart containers come out. We pick them up and leave. As they walk out, I turn and there is another shattered mirror piece. I pick it up and it fuses with the other. They create a broken a broken mirror. We then left.